Imogen Moreno
Imogen Moreno is a Junior at Degrassi Community School. Never content with blending in, Imogen goes to great trouble to make herself appear unique, such as wearing bizarre hairstyles and accessorizing her uniform. Imogen is also a little bit of an attention seeker. Fun, energetic, with a magnetic look and intense stare, Imogen would hate for anyone to think she's boring, so she goes to great lengths to stand out from the crowd, like bandaging her unwounded wrists and posing as a homeless kid to beg for change. Imogen seems to enjoy causing drama, for which she has an excellent talent. She puts on the airs of being an enlightened individual, but it's a ploy to manipulate those around her. She worries one day someone will discover her secret; she's a normal kid looking for excitement in her life. Imogen Moreno is portrayed by Cristine Prosperi. Character History Season 11 Imogen is first mentioned in What's My Age Again? 'when she is heard being called down to the office by the intercom. In [[Idioteque|'Idioteque]], she is seen in the background in Mr. Armstrong's class while Drew is having a breakdown. In Cry Me A River (1), she is in drama class with Eli and Fiona , when Ms. Dawes says to get into groups of four. She gets into a group. When Fiona asks if there is room for herself, Imogen replies that their group is full. Trivia *She wears Buddy Holly glasses. *She does many things with her hair, such as wearing it down, putting it in "cat ears", and putting it in a flower bun, putting it in pigtails. *Imogen's last name was originally going to be Berish. *Imogen has been seen wearing Ellie Nash's circle necklace and Ashley Kerwin's boots. *The new opening implies that she loves acting. *According to an interview with Cristine Prosperi, Imogen will always be wearing jewelry and "playing up" her uniform. *She seems to usually address people by their first and last names. *Imogen seems to know a lot about Eli, though he has never met her, which implies that she has been stalking him in earlier seasons without the audience’s knowing. * Quotes *(To Fiona ) "Aren't you in Grade 12?" (First Line) *(Eli to Imogen): "Who are you?" To Eli : "Imogen Moreno, pleased to meet you." *(to Eli): "What have you got to lose?﻿" *(to Eli): "At your service, Eli Goldsworthy." *(Eli to Imogen): "Have you been stalking me?" To Eli: "... No." *(to Clare): "Hello, Clare Edwards." *(Imogen puts Eli 's hand on her chest): "Do you feel that?..It's my heart." *(to Eli) "It always seemed like she second guessed you." *(to Eli): (Imitating Clare Edwards): "I'm Clare Edwards." *(to Eli): (Imitating Clare Edwards): "I never loved you." *(to Fiona ) "Hey, I rhymed! So it must be true!" *(to Fiona) "Obviously!" Gallery gggg.jpg Daw.jpg imogenpicture.jpg fff.jpg aaajjj.jpg vvv.jpg bbg.jpg Elmo.JPG Imogen Steal Your Heart.JPG Imogen in the opening credits.JPG|Opening Credits Degrassi Season 11 New Characters.png Imogen & Eli In Their Degrassi Uniforms At Imogen's Locker Talking.jpg Clare and Imogen.jpg imogen and eli sparkler.jpg tumblr_lok8n0puik1qdyq0bo1_500.gif|"Have you been stalking me?" uuu.jpg d11indy-5.jpg tumblr_lokg8p0xLT1qesdf0o1_500.jpg|"Do you feel that? It's my heart." Imogen.JPG Captureioio.jpg Lovethehair.jpg 673px-Classroom_pictue.png|Imogen during Drew's breakdown Category:Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canadian Category:Juniors Category:Lies Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Now or Never Category:Stalker